


Misery Loves Company (And Soup)

by PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Grade A Sap, M/M, Sickfic, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: For a kyluxsoftkinks prompt:kylo and hux both have colds/fevers but they never miss Sexy Time™ so they still try to get it on. They're too tired and it's miserable though, so after Hux can't stop shivering for the wrong reasons and Ren almost sneezes into a kiss, they give up and help each other to the kitchen to just make soup. Huddling in bed and sharing the soup bowl and taking care of each other is somehow sexy too.





	

Hux  _ whines _ , pressing his face into Kylo’s neck as he clings to him like a child that doesn't want to be put down. 

 

“But I  _ missed  _ you,” he says, belligerent.  

 

Kylo’s fairly certain he can feel the pout pressed against his skin as Hux peppers clumsy kisses along the column of his throat. It feels good--it feels better than good--but he isn't quite selfish enough to let it continue, not when Hux is trembling. No, actually, it’s not quite trembling. It’s  _ shivering _ , his whole body feeling strange and shaky in Kylo’s arms. 

 

“Hux,” he murmurs, a weak protest as he nudges his lover back, all but peeling Hux off of himself. “Listen to yourself, it sounds like you swallowed sandpaper…”

 

Whether it's deliberate or subconscious, he sees Hux’s throat bob as he swallows, like he's testing Kylo’s theory for himself. Judging by the little frown that works its way over his lips, he must not like what he finds. 

 

“‘S not that bad,” Hux murmurs, wincing just a bit when the roughness in his voice gives him away. He's  _ sick.  _

 

_ “ _ Oh, sweetheart,” Kylo coos, his heart aching with the way Hux is looking at him, like he's being denied some special treat. And in a way, they both are. Kylo had been away on business for over a week--their first night back together was meant to be full of passion and romance, tearing at each other’s clothes like they'd die if they didn't get their hands on each other fast enough. And to be fair, it had certainly started out that way. But as soon as Kylo realized Hux wasn't feeling well, he made them slow it down. 

 

Which led them to where they are now, Kylo with his back against the headboard and Hux in his lap, the pair of them still mostly dressed. 

 

Hux hasn't made any attempt to lean back in just yet, instead fidgeting with the buttons on Kylo’s shirt as if he's embarrassed about the entire thing. Kylo can feel it rolling off of him in shameful, unhappy waves, and no,  _ no,  _ this wasn't how tonight was supposed to go at all. He pauses for a second or two, debating what to do, and after a moment he speaks. 

 

“I missed you too, y’know,” he says gently, cupping Hux’s cheek in one hand and coaxing his face up to look at him. “Missed getting to hold you. And touch you. Missed getting to kiss you.” When he leans in to do just that, he can see the hope lighting up in Hux’s face.  _ Yes  _ maybe they’re doing this after all!

 

Hux surges up to meet him, claiming his mouth without much finesse. Kissing is probably a little difficult if you can't breathe through your nose properly, but Kylo doesn't mind, not when Hux’s enthusiasm drowns everything else out. 

 

And for a moment, Kylo thinks that maybe they can pull it off after all. He figures Hux must not be  _ that  _ sick, not if he's here in his lap, not if he's begging for every touch like it's all the medicine he needs, not if he--

 

“ _ Ah--!”  _

 

Kylo draws back with a sharp inhale, face scrunched and eyes screwed shut as he fights a sudden tickle in his nose. Hux is left rather bereft, dazed as he watches Kylo like he doesn't understand why they  _ just can't keep kissing _ . It doesn't really seem to click until Kylo finally loses the battle, his whole body tensing as he muffles a sneeze into the crook of his arm. It’s not a moment too soon, or else his head probably would have just collided with Hux’s instead.

 

Kylo groans when he finally resurfaces, feeling like that single sneeze took more out of him than was physically possible. When he lifts his head, Hux offers him a sheepish grin.

 

“Sounds like maybe I'm not the only one feeling a bit under the weather,” he says, reaching over to pluck a tissue out of the box on their nightstand and hand it to Kylo. He takes it all too gratefully, blowing his nose and feeling his pride crumple a little at the way he knows it must be ruining the mood. 

 

...Not that he was  _ trying  _ to set any kind of mood, not when Hux was sick and he was just trying to be a good boyfriend and...yeah, the mood was probably destroyed. 

 

“It was probably all that flying,” Kylo says with a little sniffle, and tosses the tissue into the trash. “Planes are just...big metal tubes filled with germs. They have it out for me.” 

 

Hux’s lopsided grin is back, tired and sympathetic as he reaches up to brush Kylo’s hair out of his eyes. The gesture feels so tender it makes his heart swell inside his chest. 

 

“Mm, if you’re blaming the airplane then I’m blaming the metro. Big metal tube with germs,” he says, earning a watery laugh from Kylo. 

 

“How we don’t just end up sick twenty-four seven is beyond me.” 

 

They sit together for a moment, feeling thrown for a loop that they’re  _ both  _ sick at the same time. Like there wasn’t a page about double-illnesses anywhere in the relationship handbook. But it’s Hux who moves first, sliding off of Kylo’s lap and onto his feet before offering a hand to help his boyfriend follow suit. 

 

Kylo doesn’t question it, taking Hux’s hand as he’s led out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He doesn't question it aloud, at least, but he does wonder what they're doing, watching his boyfriend the sort of way he does when they visit the art museum together, and Kylo is so much more enthralled by Hux than he is by the artwork. That is to say, curious. Awed. Even now.

 

Hux keeps one hand tangled with Kylo’s even as he pulls the fridge open and starts gathering items. Soon enough, Kylo recognizes the ingredients for one of their favorite meals, a lemony chicken soup that they practically live off of in the winter. It's warm and comforting, rich without being too heavy, and Kylo knows from experience that there's nothing like it when he's sick.

 

He pauses just long enough to lean in and press a kiss to Hux’s temple before he pushes up his sleeves to help out.

 

* * *

 

It's a quick recipe, but in the end it's just long enough for them both to change into more comfortable clothes before it's ready to be served. Kylo has to laugh a little at the state of them. He'd envisioned them wearing far less during his first night home (or maybe Hux in something lacy...) but as he watches Hux pad around the kitchen and fill a bowl up with soup, wearing some old t-shirt that's two sizes too big for him and  _ definitely  _ Kylo’s, he realizes he wouldn't change a thing. 

 

They share the same bowl while they huddle together in bed, blankets draped around their shoulders like the coziest little tent. The TV is on in front of them with some sort of cooking competition, but Kylo isn't paying it much attention. Hux watches a bit more intently, observing the way one of the chefs fumbles with the ice cream machine. Even Kylo knows that's dangerous territory when there's only five minutes left, but somehow they manage to pull it off.

 

They feed themselves in companionable silence for a while, until the show finally ends, and Kylo scoops up a spoonful of soup to offer Hux instead. Hux eyes him a little skeptically, a grin slowly blooming across his features before he leans over to take the offered bite. It's easier said than done though, and some of the broth ends up dribbling down his chin as he tries to slurp it from the spoon. 

 

They both laugh and Hux hurries to reach for his napkin, catching an errant drop before it can threaten their nest of blankets. 

 

“I guess that's why you always see couples feeding each other things like...chocolate-covered strawberries and not soup,” Kylo says through an apologetic chuckle, and sets his spoon back down. One last little drop clings to Hux’s lower lip, and Kylo reaches up to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. But he doesn't quite feel satisfied with that, and leans forward to press his mouth to Hux’s too, gently licking away the warm lemon-bright taste that stains his lips. 

 

Hux sighs happily into their kiss, and when they finally pull apart, Kylo knows they must be wearing similar dopey expressions. 

 

“So maybe being sick at the same time isn't all bad, if it means I get to kiss you without fear of contamination,” Hux murmurs, eyes drifting down and lips pressed together as if he's already contemplating stealing another one. One that Kylo would gladly offer for free. 

 

He gives a quiet laugh and a nod, hand slipping back to play with the downy-soft hair at the nape of Hux’s neck. He's not sure he's ever felt so hopelessly in love.

  
“It does have its perks…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the aimless fluff~
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
